This invention relates to the casino table game of Blackjack and its need for improvements.
Blackjack has chronic problems which have a negative effect on the players, the dealers, and the casino.
The basic playing strategies used by various players can have a direct bearing on all players involved in each hand.
Many players feel their method of play is the only correct method. They often threaten, chastise and humiliate all players choosing to play differently.
Right or wrong, these "experts" feel incorrect play by others are the direct cause of their losing sessions. Good players and bad players often chase each other from the table by their hostilities. This can create problems for all involved.
The casino loses customers. Sometimes the dealer must referee the players' arguments, while the anticipation of a pleasant evening of Blackjack turns into a nightmare of unpleasantness for the players.
In extreme cases, fights between players could culminate in some players going to jail. A side effect could be overturned tables, scattered chips, disrupted play and loss of additional customers for the casino.
Sometimes players suspect the dealer may be cheating them. Innocent dealers may suffer unfair verbal abuse from unruly players.
Many casinos are on constant lookout for suspected card counters. This can sometimes lead to casino harassment of innocent players. This, in turn, projects a bad impression of the casino to all players.